Enredos de San Valentin
by JDsuso
Summary: Es el dia de San Valentin en el Instituto de la Guerra, y Amumu no tiene nadie con quien pasar el dia... aun. Historia breve, basado en el antiguo lore.


Un año mas el Dia de los enamorados había llegado y en el Instituto de la Guerra, como en casi todo Valoran, sus efectos eran claramente visibles. Se habían suspendido por todo el dia los combates y entrenamientos, y tanto el imponente edificio de la Liga como los negocios de las poblaciones próximas estaban adornados para la ocasión con todo tipo de temas románticos.

En general, era un día bastante alegre para todo el mundo… excepto para Amumu.

Sentado en un taburete de la taberna de Gragas (que parecía un sitio distinto con todos los corazoncitos y cupidos que adornaban sus paredes) la pequeña momia verde contemplaba con tristeza como muchos de sus compañeros campeones disfrutaban junto a sus parejas habituales, o citas de un dia, la nueva carta de cócteles y bebidas creadas específicamente por el famoso maestro cervecero para la ocasión, mientras que a él le habían dado calabazas. En una mesa estaban Ezreal y Lux en actitud acaramelada compartiendo un enorme batido, en otro Tristana y Teemo charlaban sobre setas y explosivos mientras se agarraban de la mano, e incluso en una de las mesas más apartadas estaban un hombre y una mujer que eran claramente Katarina y Garen disfrazados, abrazados mientras lanzaban miradas nerviosas a todo aquel que pasaba cerca.

"¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, muchacho?" Amumu miró con tristeza a Gragas, que estaba limpiando un vaso delante suya. El obeso campeón tenía costumbre de disfrazarse mientras atendía en su bar para fechas especiales, y esta vez iba vestido de un cupido muy entrado en carnes y barbudo. Era una imagen realmente cómica pero ni por esas Amumu alegro la expresión.

"Todo el mundo tiene pareja hoy menos yo…" la pequeña momia apoyó la cabeza en la barra deprimido. "Le pedí a Annie que fuera mi novia por hoy pero me dijo que eso era una tontería de los mayores. Y las otras chicas que me gustan ya tienen pareja… creo"

"Ah, los males de corazón, una de mis principales fuentes de ingreso. Animate chaval, te invito a un batido veras como se te pasa el disgusto." Gragas se marchó silbando, y en menos de un minuto apareció con un enorme copa llena de batido de chocolate con nata encima y un par de pajitas para sorber. Justo cuando el hombre le estaba pasando la copa a Amumu, el forajido y campeón conocido como Malcolm Graves se apoyó en la barra junto a él.

"Hey Gragas, necesito dos tragos de algo con lo que mi cita y yo vayamos entrando en calor" Graves sonrió travieso mientras le indicaba con la cabeza una mesa donde esperaba sentada Janna, la famosa maga de aire, que se examinaba las uñas distraída. El forajido se paseo el cigarrillo por la boca hasta caer en la presencia de Amumu, que había empezado a sorber de las pajitas lenta y sonoramente. "¿Y este porque tiene la cara tan larga?"

"Lo han dejado plantado. En cuanto a lo que me pides, creo que un par de Corazones lujuriosos os irán bien."

Graves enarco una ceja poco convencido."Suena un poco moña ¿Tiene eso alcohol?"

"!¿Que si tiene?! ¡Por quien me has tomado! ¡Por supuesto que tiene alcohol! Y además tiene un ingrediente secreto que… bueno, ya veras si lo pruebas". Gragas guiño al forajido, que respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Adelante, ponme un par de esos."

Mientras Gragas iba a preparar los cócteles, Graves centró su atención en la triste momia.

" Supongo que esa niñita tan adorable ha sido la que te ha rechazado, ¿no?". El hombre soltó lo de 'adorable' con cierta sorna. Cualquiera que hubiera luchado contra Annie, la Niña Oscura lo comprendería rápidamente.

Amumu asintió lentamente, sin desviar la mirada triste de su batido.

"¿Y no hay ninguna mas que te guste? De chicas hermosas no anda escasa la Liga precisamente."

"Si, hay otras que me gustan…" Suspiro la momia "P-pero seguro que no querrán salir con un niño momia como yo, teniendo tantos admiradores más altos y guays. Y menos… ya sabes, momias".

Graves soltó una atronadora carcajada, que hizo a más de uno girarse a ver que era tan gracioso.

"Chico, ¿ me has visto a mi? Soy jodidamente feo y aun mas gruñon y maleducado, y sin embargo he logrado que un bellezon como Janna salga conmigo hoy. Tu problema no es el envoltorio, es esto" El forajido se dio un par de toques en la sien. "Si piensas de antemano que te van a rechazar, estate seguro que lo harán. Tienes que plantarte delante de ellas con decisión, y decirles 'Nena, hoy te vienes conmigo'."

Amumu miro confundido "¿P-pero c-como…?"

"¡Ni peros ni nada, chaval! ¡Vas a salir ahí fuera y le vas a echar el lazo a la chica que mas te guste!" Bramó Graves, remarcando sus palabras con un puñetazo que a punto estuvo de hacer caer a Amumu de la silla del susto. La momia se quedo unos segundos mirando al suelo pensativa, procesando lo que Graves le había dicho, hasta que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. ¡Echar el lazo, como en las batallas de la Liga! Ahora entendía mejor a qué se refería Graves.

Visiblemente más animado, Amumu salto de su silla y se acercó para alargarla manos Graves "¡M-muchas gracias por el consejo, señor Graves!"

Graves se agachó y aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa. "¡De nada mocoso! ¡Y ahora sal ahí fuera y consigue a la chica de tus sueños, antes de que te las quiten todas!" Añadió con una palmada amistosa en la prominente coronilla de Amumu, que asintió con determinación y salió disparado en dirección a la calle.

Gragas, que en esos instantes volvía con dos copas enormes llenas de un líquido rojizo, observó confundido como la pequeña momia salía de su local.

"¿Que le has dicho?" Preguntó mirando suspicaz al forajido.

"Solo unos consejos de veterano en materias del amor" Graves tomó los vasos y se paseo el cigarro por la boca de nuevo, alzando las cejas "Ya veras como le vea mejor. Anda, apúntame estas a mi cuenta"

El obeso barman asintió mientras Graves volvía a su mesa con las bebidas, pensativo sobre que le podía haber aconsejado aquel sinvergüenza a la inocente momia. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que aquello no era problema suyo y comenzó a limpiar la barra con un trapo. "Me da a mi que el pequeñajo se va a meter en problemas…"

Tras una hora buscando, Amumu comenzaba a desanimarse. Había recorrido todas las alas del inmenso edificio, incluso las catacumbas, y los alrededores, pero todas las chicas que le caía bien ya tenían alguna cita o directamente no estaban en el Instituto. Resignado, la pequeña momia paseaba por uno de los camino que iban a través de los bosques que rodeaban el complejo de la Liga, más por gusto que por esperanza de encontrar a alguna compañera de la Liga con la que poder aplicar los consejos de Graves.

Una inesperada carcajada femenina llamó la atención de Amumu. Provenía de algún lugar cercano, y a el le resultaba familiar, por lo que curioso comenzó a internarse en el bosque buscando su origen. Solo tuvo que avanzar una veintena de metros hasta encontrar, al rodear un grupo de arbustos particularmente densos, a la propietaria de aquella carcajada. Sentadas en los bancos de piedra de un pequeño gazebo junto a la orilla de una laguna, las campeonas Ahri y Soraka charlaban animadamente, mientras la primera le pintaba las uñas a la segunda. Ambas vestían con las ropas habituales que usaban en la Liga, Ahri con el traje rojo y blanco corto y ceñido que tanto le gustaba a sus fans, y Soraka con la túnica naranja abierta por los lados a partir de la cintura y capa roja, así como varios cinturones llenos de bolsillos y bolsas para medicamentos e hierbas medicinales. Una caja llena de botes de diversos colores, opacidad y tamaños descansaba en el suelo junto a la mujer zorro, Amumu no entendía muy bien pero supuso que eran algún tipo de maquillaje

Amumu tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de alegría, ¡adoraba a aquellas dos mujeres! Siempre eran muy amables con él, y ambas eran muy hermosas para su gusto.

Soraka era más seria pero siempre estaba dispuesta darle un abrazo y consolarlo cuando se ponía triste y añoraba a sus padres, o a curarlo con cariño cuando se hacía daño. Nunca había recibido unas palabra o gesto feo por su parte, era una figura serena y maternal a la que siempre podía recurrir.

Ahri por su parte era mucho más alegre y bromista, y una compañera de juegos habitual cuando él y Annie iban de exploración a los bosques alrededor del Instituto o incluso más allá, y solía hacerles cosquillas con aquellas colas tan suaves que tenía. Había oído decir que en el pasado la mujer zorro había hecho cosas malas, pero le costaba creer que aquella chica tan simpática hubiera hecho daño a alguien jamás (quitando los combates de la Liga, claro…).

Amumu comenzó a avanzar con paso decidido hasta el gazebo, pero con cada paso que daba esa seguridad se iba disipando. Que las dos mujeres comezaran a saludarle sonrientes cuando lo vieron no fue de mucha ayuda, y para cuando estaba junto a ellas, la pequeña momia temblaba notablemente.

"H-hola señorita Ahri, s-señorita Soraka" Amumu se retorció las manos nervioso y desvió la mirada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para lograr seguir hablando "¿Q-que estais haciendo a-aquí?"

"Ahri me pidió que la acompañara para enseñarme todos estos productos que ha comprado" respondió Soraka mostrando las manos, con cada uñas pintada de un color distinto.

"Sí, y de paso nos quitamos de encima a todos esos aduladores y babosos tan pesados." añadió Ahri, que resopló con fastidio, alzando las colas y girando la cabeza indignada. "Todos los años igual, 'te amo Ahri bla bla sal conmigo bla bla bla amor eterno...'. Como si no supiese lo que realmente quieren".

Amumu contempló dubitativo como Soraka le daba un empujoncito en el brazo a la otra chica, y ambas empezaron a reír. ¿Que había querido decir Ahri? Al menos tenía claro que ninguna tenía hoy una cita, por lo que aun tenia una oportunidad.

"Yo… señorita… yo queria… yo…" La pequeña momia intento lanzar su pregunta, pero lo unico que logro fue soltar un murmullo inaudible que las mujeres ignoraron mientras conversaban entre ellas. Amumu respiró hondo, cerró los ojos avergonzado y lo volvió a intentar varias veces, cada vez más acalorado, murmurando una balbuceo incomprensible cada vez más alto

"¡Señ-ñorita...A-Ahri… S-s-orak-a! Y-yo quería… yo… ¡M-me gustaria… gustaria mucho-o...! ¡Yo-o...!"

Al abrir los ojos la pequeña momia verde se encontró a las dos mujeres de pie delante suya, mirándolo con evidente confusión.

"¿Amumu, hay algo que nos quieras decir?" preguntó Soraka con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"¡Señorita Ahri, señorita Soraka, me gustaria mucho que hoy alguna fuera mi pareja y vayamos a beber batidos y pasear por el Instituto agarrados de la mano, como los demás!" Finalmente Amumu explotó, hablando a toda velocidad mientras la tonalidad de todo su rostro adquirió un sorprendente tono carmesí para un no muerto.

Las dos mujeres se miraron sorprendida, para acto seguido romper a reír.

"Jajaja, lo siento pequeñín pero no eres mi tipo." Ahri se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Soraka, por otro lado, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la momia.

"Amumu eres un chico encantador, pero tengo que rechazar tu invitación. No me siento cómoda con todo esto de las citas, sinceramente."

"Eso es porque tu quieres, ¿crees que soy la unica con admiradores en la Liga? conozco muchos hombres que se rendirían a tus pies con solo pedirlo…"

"Ahri por favor, no sigas por ahí."

Amumu observó un tanto decepcionado como las dos mujeres se daban la vuelta hacia el banco donde habían estado sentadas, Ahri sonriendo picara a una Soraka que tambien se habia sonrojado ligeramente. Le habían dicho que no otra vez, pero era el momento de aplicar los consejos de Graves: no aceptar un no y echarles el lazo. Con toda la poca seguridad que tenía, Amumu exclamó " ¡N-no a-acepto un n-no! ¡Echar el l-lazo!"

Dos de sus vendas salieron disparadas hacia las dos chicas, enredándose fácilmente alrededor de sus delgadas cinturas y obligandolas a detenerse con un tirón.

"¿Amumu, que significa esto?" preguntó confundida Soraka.

Amumu dio unos saltos de alegría, ¡Lo había logrado, había seguido los consejos y ya tenía el lazo echado a Soraka y Ahri! Ya solo faltaba que alguna de las dos aceptara, ¿no? Sin embargo las dos chicas no parecían muy satisfechas, de hecho parecían más bien molestas e intentaron soltarse de las vendas. Amumu comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿que estaba haciendo mal?

"Amumu, dejate de travesuras y suéltame" protesto Ahri.

"Pero Graves dijo…"

"¡Me da igual que te dijera ese idiota, suéltame ya!

Asustado, Amumu intento replegar las vendas con rapidez, pero estas estaban atadas firmemente en las cinturas de las dos chicas, lo que provocó que en vez de volver las vendas, fuese él el que salió catapultado hacia ellas. "¡Uuuaaaaah!"

"¡¿Pero que?!"

"¡Amumu no!"

Amumu cerró los ojos llorosos y desplegó sus vendas para intentar agarrarse a algo, dejándose llevar por el pánico, pero igualmente acabó chocando contra las dos mujeres, que soltaron quejidos de dolor al recibir el impacto y caer al suelo con fuerza.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, Amumu abrió los ojos ligeramente,primero mareado, luego preocupado. Estaba atrapado entre los cuerpos de Soraka y Ahri, con su cabeza metida entre el generoso escote de mujer zorro, y el más modesto pero no menos turgente escote de la curandera.

Amumu intentó salir de entre las dos mujeres que aún gemían aturdidas y doloridas, pero descubrió que sus vendas se habían enredado alrededor de los cuerpos de sus dos amigas. La momia verde intentó tirar de ellas para soltarse, pero lo unico que logro fue estrujarse entre los dos cuerpo aún más, su cara hundida por completo entre los pechos de Ahri. Tenía suerte de no tener que respirar, porque si no lo hubiera tenido difícil. Pero lo peor era que sabía que sus dos amigas se iban a enfadar mucho...

Pasado el aturdimiento del choque con Amumu tanto Ahri como Soraka comenzaron a reaccionar, intentando separarse, pero las vendas las tenían totalmente aprisionadas y con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, por lo que lo más que lograron fue luchar inútilmente contra las ataduras y arrastrarse en el suelo. Con los cuerpos pegados, estaban tan cerca que cuando Soraka meneó la cabeza mareada le dio un cabezazo a la otra chica accidentalmente con su largo cuerno en la frente.

"¡Aaau, Raka, me has dado con el cuerno!"

"Lo siento, no quería, pero estas muy cerca...¡ugh! ¡A-Ahri para! M-me estas to-tocando en un sitio inapropiado..." Soraka protesto, sonrojandose notablemente al notar como una mano le rozaba un pecho. Ahri abrió la boca para responder, pero de ello solo salió un gritito de sorpresa y un gemido bastante sensual.

"Raka me caes bien pero no seas tan brusca... Un momento."

Las dos mujeres se miraron confusas, y bajaron la mirada. Atrapado entre los senos de las dos asomaba la cabeza de Amumu, que intentaba salir de entre las dos apartando aquella prisión de carne con sus manos, manoseando involuntariamente sus pechos.

"¡Amumu, c-como te atreves!" Gritó una Soraka cuyo rostro había adquirido una tonalidad casi completamente escarlata de la vergüenza. "¡Esto n-no se hace a una mujer, es de muy mala educación!

"¡L-lo siento! P-pero el señor Graves dijo..."

"Graves es un hombre ruin y zafio, me decepciona que busques tan mala compañía. Ahora desatanos por fav- ¡A-aah!"

Amumu levantó la vista con ojos llorosos, parecía que les estaba haciendo daño a sus amigas "¡Lo siento mucho señorita Soraka, pero no consigo controlar mis vendas!"

La pequeña momia intentó salir de entre las dos chicas con aún más ahínco, pero lo unico que logro fue estrujar con fuerza un pecho de cada una. Soraka soltó un grito de dolor por el brusco tratamiento de una parte tan sensible, pero Ahri por su parte soltó un gemido bastante lascivo.

"No sabia que te fuera este estilo, pequeñín" la mujer zorro ronroneo con su voz más seductora, mirando divertida como Amumu manoseaba su exuberante pecho "¡Ah! Hacía tiempo que no me trataban así. Estas vendas son muy suaves... me gusta" Añadió probando con evidente placer las ataduras que la inmovilizaban.

"¿Ah, sí?" Pregunto sorprendido Amumu, que se detuvo "C-creía que os estaba haciendo daño..."

Soraka miró horrorizada a su amiga. "¡Ahri, este no es el momento para que te pongas... lasciva! ¡Dile que nos suelte!"

" Ya le has oído, vas a tener que soltarlos si quieres que sea tu cita hoy,Amumu"

Los ojos de Amumu se iluminaron de pura ilusión "¿D-de verdad, señorita Ahri?"

"Si, y despues vamos a jugar a unos juegos muy divertidos con tus vendas" respondió Ahri con un guiño y una sonrisa picarona. Soraka permaneció unos segundos boquiabierta, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, hasta reaccionar aún más escandalizada.

"¡ Ah no, Ahri, ni se te ocurra pensar en hacer nada indecente con Amumu, ¿¡me oyes?! ¡Deberia darte verguenza intentar pervertir a un chico tan inocente! ¡Cuando salgamos de esta voy a tener que tener una charla muy seria contigo y el desaprensivo de Graves!"

Amumu intentó retroceder asustado (sin exito), jamas habia visto a Soraka tan enfadada, y lo peor era que había sido por su culpa. ¿lo perdonaría algun dia?

Ahri se limitó a suspirar entornando los ojos "Jo,que aguafiestas eres..."

Soraka abrió la boca para seguir con su regañina, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Ahri, que sin previo aviso inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y besó a la mujer de piel azulada en los labios.

Soraka abrió muchos los ojos sorprendida, intentando separarse, pero rápidamente su expresión fue tornándose de la sorpresa a una más serena, mientras el iris de sus ojos iba adoptando un color violáceo. Cuando finalmente Ahri rompió el beso, Soraka sonreía con expresión somnolienta mientras un hilo de saliva se formaba entre los labios de las dos mujeres.

La mujer zorro se relamió sus carnoso labios saboreando el beso, y recogió el hilo de saliva con una sonrisa de satisfacción. " Mmm, no ha estado nada mal, no esperaba que besaras tan bien Soraka… muy sabroso."

Amumu parpadeo confundido, ¿no se suponía que los besos eran cosa de un chico y una chica cuando se querían? Pensándolo detenidamente, la momia no habia caido en que podía ser que las dos mujeres fueran pareja, por muy raro que fuera aquello. Claro que la Liga estaba llena de gente muy peculiar, por lo que mejor preguntar.

"¿S-señorita Ahri, tu y la señorita Soraka sois novios?"

"¿Que? " Ahri soltó una carcajada "No, no, solo somos amigas que se quieren mucho y con derecho a roce ¿a que si, Raka?"

"Si… te quiero Ahri. Dame otro beso" Soraka respondió con una sonrisa bobalicona y puso morritos, esperando que la otra mujer la volviera a besar. Ahri la ignoro, centrando su atención en Amumu.

"Entonces, pequeñin, ¿sigues queriendo que vaya contigo?"

El rostro de Amumu se iluminó al oír la pregunta "¿¡E-en serio!?"

"¡Claro! Daremos una vuelta por el Instituto, para que presumas de cita, y luego iremos a jugar como te dije antes, los tres. ¿verdad, Soraka?"

"Mmm… si, quiero jugar con Ahri… besame por favor..."

"¡Genial!" Amumu grito de alegría, ¡lo había logrado! ¡Por fin dejaría de estar solo el dia de los enamorados! Inconscientemente, la pequeña momia verde retrajo sus vendas, liberando a los tres de la presa a la que habían estado sometidos.

Ahri se levantó de un saltó con agilidad, y tras sacudirse el polvo y alisarse el traje, le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Amumu, que permanecía sentado en el suelo sorprendido. Soraka por su parte comenzó a levantarse torpemente, sin dejar de mirar con adoración a la otra mujer.

"¡Aja, lo que sospechaba! tu subconsciente te jugó una mala pasada, controlando tus vendas, reteniendonos por tu miedo a que te dejáramos solo otra vez. Que lista soy."

Amumu apartó la mirada avergonzado por la falta de autocontrol que acababa de demostrar. De repente, varias de las colas de Ahri se enroscaron bajo sus brazos, y lo alzaron con facilidad hasta las manos de la chica.

"Vamos, no pasa nada, todos nos equivocamos. ¿Vamos de vuelta al Instituto a pasarlo bien?"

"¡Siii! ¡Gracias señorita Ahri! " Amumu le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ahri, que esta le devolvió con cariño, y acto seguido lo subió a sus hombros con ayuda de sus colas, sosteniendole para que no se cayera.

"Bien, pero antes tendremos que parar en mi habitación. Tengo que dejar mi maleta, y Soraka parece que no se encuentra bien, la dejaremos allí para que descanse un rato…"

Soraka no podia ser mas feliz, el simple hecho de estar junto a aquella mujer tan hermosa y sensual a la que tanto amaba, frente a Ahri, y poder disfrutar de la visión de su lustrosa melena y sus sinuosas curvas le tenía el pulso el corazón y le quitaba la respiración.

La mujer de pelo blanco había cargado con varias maletas muy pesadas, haciendo malabares y bastante esfuerzo hasta la habitación de Ahri cuando se lo pidió con tal de agradarle, confiando que la recompensará con más beso o unas caricias.

Deseosa de satisfacer cada una de las peticiones que le hacia su amada, Soraka subió obedientemente a la cama de Ahri, se acomodó en un enorme y mullido almohadon, y había dejado que le esposara el brazo derecho al cabecero de la cama con unas esposas de peluche rosas. Sonriendo, Soraka extendió el otro brazo para que Ahri también pudiera esposarla a...

"Q-que... donde..." Soraka parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, confusa. ¿que estaba pasando? ¿donde estaba, y porque estaba sentada sobre una cama? ¿Y porque Ahri le estaba poniendo unas esposas?

" ¡Ahri espera no!"

Soraka intentó retirar el brazo, pero ya era tarde, y cuando tiro se encontró con la resistencia de las esposas, que estaban firmemente cerrada alrededor de su muñeca y la barra de metal del cabecero. Al intentarlo con el otro brazo obtuvo el mismo resultado. Con evidente preocupación, la Hija de las estrellas se giró a Ahri, que tras cerrar el segundo par de esposas se había sentado en la cama, contemplando con una sonrisa maliciosa su rostro confuso.

"Vaya, parece que el efecto de mi hechizo ya se disipó. Menos mal, temía que hubiera sido demasiado potente y te fuese a dejar encantada permanentemente"

"¿A-Ahri, que siginifica esto? " pregunto Soraka. Solo le había bastado un vistazo rápido para saber que no estaba en su dormitorio, desde luego ella no tenía un armario tan grande, ni lo había decorado con un estilo que recordaba a los bosque jonienses. Y por supuesto no tenia ramos y pinturas dedicadas a Ahri repartidas por el.

"Lo siento Soraka, te aprecio mucho como amiga, pero a veces puedes ser un poco estirada e inflexible. Así que me temo que te vas a quedar en mi cuarto un rato, ahí tumbada y tranquila. Si te dejo suelta se que vas a hacer todo lo posible por evitar que Amumu y yo salgamos a… 'jugar' un rato, jejeje."

Ahri se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa y dio unas palmadas cariñosas en el muslo a la mujer de piel azul, que intentó forcejear una vez más contra las esposas y levantarse de la cama. Por desgracia, no contaba con la habilidad para el escapismo o el poderio fisico de otros campeones, por lo que al cabo de unos segundos se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el gran almohadón, derrotada y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"Ahri por favor, no le hagas nada a perverso a Amumu . Es un chico inocente y ¡mph! " Soraka intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amiga con sus palabras, pero mientras hablaba la mujer zorro extrajo de una mesilla junto a la cama un pañuelo de terciopelo rojo con un nudo bastante grande en el centro, y a media frase se lo metió en la boca a Soraka. Esta solo pudo protestar mientras Ahri aseguraba con un nudo la mordaza en su nuca, y contemplaba satisfecha.

"Esto es por si te da por pedir ayuda, y arruinarme la diversión. ¿Por qué no aprovechas este agradable silencio para meditar un poco?"

"¿Señorita Ahri, le queda mucho?" La voz de Amumu llegó desde el salón que tenían todos los apartamentos de los campeones de la liga, ligeramente impaciente.

"¡No, ya voy!" Ahri se levantó de un pequeño saltito, sonriente y se despidió con la mano y una caricia con una de sus colas en la pierna de Soraka. "Ya has oído, nos vamos. ¡Te veo en unas horas!"

"¡Mmmhhh, por fhvrrr!" Soraka protesto a través de la mordaza, rogando con la mirada. Ahri se detuvo y giró la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su amiga. Resoplando resignada, la mujer zorro dio media vuelta y se plantó junto a Soraka de nuevo.

"Tsss, no puedo soportar esa mirada lastimera, te aprecio demasiado como amiga para dejarte asi de angustiada." Ahri volvió a sentarse junto en la cama, desviando la mirada un poco avergonzada y resignada. "Te prometo que llevaré a Amumu de paseo, y a hacer cosas inocentes, nada más. Ni juegos para adultos ni cosas guarras, ¿vale?"

Soraka suspiro aliviada porque su amiga finalmente entrara en razón. Visiblemente más relajada, la Hija de las estrellas sonrió agradecida y extendió todo lo que pudo los brazos, para que pudiera quitarle las esposas. Sin embargo, en vez de soltarla, Ahri se subió a la cama, y con cuidado se sentó en el regazo de Soraka.

" ¡Ah ah ah! nadie ha dicho nada de soltarte" Ahri habló con voz seductora, y se inclinó sobre Soraka con las colas rodeandolas como una esfera peluda y protectora.

"Dado que no voy a poder 'jugar' con Amumu... serás tú quien juegue conmigo esta noche"

Ahri se inclinó aún más, hasta estar echada encima, sus cuerpos en contacto y sus generosos pechos aplastando los de Soraka. Esta intentó retroceder, pero el almohadón donde reposaba se lo impedía. Un gemido de sorpresa se le escapó al notar como las puntas de las colas comenzaron a acariciar distintas partes de su cuerpo con delicadeza, notaba que el corazón se le aceleraba y la temperatura de la habitación subia al tener a la exuberante mujer zorro tan cerca, el aroma de su embriagador perfume inundado sus orificios nasales.

Con medida lentitud, Ahri acercó los labios hasta rozar levemente el oído de Soraka, y susurro "Lo vamos a pasar en grande tu y yo, te lo prometo."

La mujer azul cerró los ojos y gimió al notar como Ahri le daba un mordisquito cariñoso en la oreja mientras con una de sus colas acariciaba la otra. La mujer zorro lamió con delicadeza el contorno de su larga oreja, y se fue retirando lentamente, dándole pequeños besos con sus suaves labios en el cuello y la mejilla mientras con su cola acariciaba el otro lado del rostro.

Cuando finalmente se incorporó, Ahri no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro sonrojado y la frente perlada de sudor de Soraka, su respiración entrecortada mientra la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza. Satisfecha, la mujer zorro bajo de un ágil salto de la cama. Mientras se marchaba contoneando notablemente las caderas, Ahri se giró una última vez y se despidió con una gran sonrisa "Te recomiendo que duermas un rato, va a ser una noche muuuuy larga."

Soraka contempló con ojos húmedos y el pulso aún acelerado como Ahri cerraba la puerta, dejándola sola. Sin poder moverse o hacer nada más, Soraka se acomodo en el almohadón, aún demasiado aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar para poder relajarse. Se sentía perturbada y muy incómoda por lo que Ahri le había hecho, pero le sorprendía descubrir que, en el fondo, sentía cierta expectación por lo que se avecinaba esa misma noche, conocía de oídas la fama de las artes amatorias de Ahri. Apenas conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa, Soraka cerró los ojo y he intento que su mente recuperara la calma, necesitaba descansar un rato ante lo que se avecinaba.


End file.
